star_wars_dark_timesfandomcom-20200215-history
Covah Rendor
Age: 24 Race: Human Appearance: 5' 6" in height, 140 lbs, black hair, slight build, robotic arm(to elbow) Homeworld: Kuat Rank: ISB Lieutenant Role: Hacker/HoloNet Security Analyst Backstory: Born into a middle class family deeply involved in the Kuat Drive Yards administration, Covah had many childhood friends who had every advantage over him. Money, education, influence, everything that Covah didn't have, his peers possessed, and their constant teasing did not ease his troubled young mind. From a very young age Covah had been fascinated by the Drive Yards and their mechanical perfection, swift administration and Imperial efficiency being highlights in Covah's analytical mind. One day Covah was following his father to his job in the Drive Yards, and becoming curious he wandered off to see if he could investigate some of the larger machines in the factory. Within a couple of minutes, Covah walked headlong into a trio of teenagers, two of which he knew vaguely from his primary school class. He was not apt to make close friends from his classes, preferring to explore information on his own and surpass his entitled peers on his own time. The interaction did not bode well for Covah. The trio of teenagers started pushing him around, teasing him and goading him to attack them. Before he knew what was happening, he was on the floor with a black eye and bruises all over his arms and torso. It was here that Covah decided to stand up and fight back, taking a swing at the nearest thug, who happened to be standing in front of one of the railings protecting the walkway from the machinery of the Drive Yard. Covah missed his punch, unbalancing and tumbling over the railing and onto the conveyor belt on the factory floor. Stunned and in pain, he struggled to escape the are before something took off his head. Covah, however, was not known for his speed, and his arm was caught in a assembler and was sliced off at the elbow. Once he had recovered from his traumatic injury, Covah decided to replace his lost limb with a robotic arm instead of a prosthetic one. Preferring the utility and simplicity of a robotic arm, Covah installed many features to his robotic hand, including a Holonet access point, a standard access adapter to access computer archives, and a slicing rod. Covah's injury only fed his ambition and it grew with each year in school, easily surpassing his peers in every subject not having to do with physical activity. He was a programmer, plain and simple, and he loved the idea of controlling a system, a working mechanism, from the controls of a datapad. Covah soon discovered that the only outlet for his ambition was to train in the Imperial Academy. Of course his skills were recognized straight away by his instructors at the Academy, and he was put on track to become a part of the ISB. His career took off from there, and he joined the HMS Evictus on its maiden voyage under Captain Nick Ravater.